


Make me famous - Tom Holland AU

by Lunahanah (Writersunlimited)



Series: Writersunlimited - Our Storys, our Members [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Book - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Story, movie, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersunlimited/pseuds/Lunahanah
Summary: "You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be me. I'm caught between a full-time job as an actor, which I have to do perfectly, and at the same time I have to keep up the appearance of a perfect teenager, which I'm not. There was simply no other way."It was just a little joke to the producer and Tom Holland, a young and soon to be world famous actor, found himself at the Bronx School of Science in New York for a few weeks with a false identity.When Arylia, a young girl from the Bronx with her very own problems, meets Ben, she has no idea that his real name is Tom Holland and that he will change so many things.From this foundation of lies, a friendship and relationship is built that could be shattered by the slightest mistake.Arylia trusts Tom and Tom knows that she would never speak to him again if he told her the truth.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Writersunlimited - Our Storys, our Members [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130612





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> Welcome to our first project here, started by our member Lunahanah. We´re currently looking for newm members who like to join our group and write together. If you want to learn more about it look at our profile. 
> 
> We hope you like this chapter, please leave Reviews:)

What would actually happen if everyone's entire life were a single simulation? I mean, it would be possible, after all, because we would hardly notice it. We would then be little pawns in a sophisticated system for another kind of being, just like the little red, blue or yellow pawns in a game of Don't Mess with Me. Momma had always laughed at me over such thoughts and then patted me on the head with a "my little philosopher". Back then.  
Meanwhile, I spooned the last of the milk out of the dark green bowl and then set it down on the shelf of the sink with a clink. The fact that I ate standing up and in a hurry didn't bother anyone, after all, as always in the morning, no one was home. With a quick glance at the small kitchen clock, I calculated the time I had left to get dressed. I still had about twenty minutes until the bus came. Quickly I ran up the narrow staircase, taking two steps at a time. My room was on the far side from the street, which was at least one advantage of this little hole. So now, while I pulled open my wardrobe to combine something usable there, I quietly hummed a piece of Lindsey Stirling to myself.  
Finally I found a light grey jumper with wide sleeves and a pair of tight black jeans that had once belonged to my mum. Thanks to her alone, I didn't look completely unkempt, as she had always explained to me what I could and couldn't wear together. Since we didn't have much money for incidental things like make-up, I only had one mascara and two lipsticks - and I couldn't do much with all the other things anyway. My mum always prepared my food, so all I had to do was pack it in my little black rucksack and put on my shoes. I put on my long winter jacket as well, but left it open because it was always around five degrees in February in the Bronx.  
The old door closed with a squeak. I quickly opened the mailbox and looked to see if a letter had arrived for me. As expected, there was nothing, so I threw the rest of the mail back in the box and ran down the small street to Sedgewick Avenue, where my bus would leave from. Sadly, I couldn't catch a school bus, as it didn't go anywhere near me. It was exactly 620 steps to the bus stop and about 6 minutes to walk.  
The footpath took me along a small part of the Jerome Park Reservoir, which included the large lake on my right. A few cars drove along beside me, spraying water from puddles onto the pavement I was walking on. Behind me I heard a louder engine and then saw the bus I had to take.  
I therefore ran the last few metres and when the bus stopped I had just reached the bus stop. There was also a man in a wheelchair at the bus stop, as well as a heavily made-up, yellow-haired woman. A soft noise told me that the bus was lowering and opening the doors. A small ramp for the wheelchair user was also extended. The woman pushed past me, knocking my bag to the ground and not even looking back.  
Wow.  
I quickly picked it back up and then saw that the wheelchair user was having some trouble with the ramp. "Can I help?", I therefore asked the dark-haired man who had turned to look at me. His eyes looked at me gratefully as he nodded. Therefore, I took the backpack on one shoulder and then pushed with all my might against the wheelchair, which came loose from the mud I had not noticed before. It rolled up the ramp with a loud noise and I followed.  
"Thank you," the man nodded to me as he pulled out a magazine about comics and opened it.  
I had never read comics. I always liked the really thick books they had in the library. The magazine was apparently about a recasting of some superhero, all of whom I didn't know. When I once told Brian, one of my friends, that I just couldn't tell the difference between them all-whether it was Superman, Spiderman or Ironman-he almost burst into tears.

Brian loved comics more than anything else, which was evident from his school performance, among other things. I only knew this from Bio, where we were in a class, but he wasn't the brightest there. The bus ride took about five minutes and went halfway around the lake until it reached the school bus stop.  
With a smile, I said goodbye to the nice wheelchair driver and got off. By now the sun was shining and it was getting noticeably warmer. Even if I hadn't been at the school for three years, I would have had no trouble finding it now, as the masses of students streamed towards the entrance. The staircase leading to the actual entrance was to the right of one wing of the building and was made of solid stone. The whole complex was T-shaped and more modern than anything in the Bronx. Even the big sign saying "Bronx school of science" seemed to be cleaned daily, because it shone more every day.  
Since I had maths with Mrs Abrams for the first two lessons, I walked to the classroom, which was already unlocked, and sat down. The different groups of friends were sitting around individual desks talking loudly while I sat quietly in my seat, not moving.  
At least I was sitting near the window, so I had a good view of the lake. Next to me and right next to the window was actually Naomi, but she didn't seem to be there yet. She was probably the person you would call a good friend - after all, she always sat with me during lunch breaks and talked to me a lot. I wasn't unpopular, not at all, but I just didn't approach people to make friends.  
I did help everyone anyway, which helped me avoid a reputation as an "unfriendly nerd". Nevertheless, I was part of the gossip from time to time and since no one knew anything about my life, it was easy to add something to it - for example, I had been pregnant or terminally ill three times in two years.  
In that case, at least I can be reassured - because I'm neither. Yes, high school was a strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi arrived a minute before class started. Her hair was dishevelled as usual and she was wearing a T-shirt with the inscription 'better ugly than stupid', which some people in this room should probably take a special look at. As she plopped down on the table next to me and threw her leather bag on the floor, she grinned broadly at me and then greeted me. "Hello, southern belle." With a roll of my eyes, I just nodded at the reference to my Hawaiian heritage and replied a "have a blessed day too." Now the blonde groaned in annoyance, thinking of exactly what I was aiming for: her strict believing parents. For me, it still bordered on a miracle that she was allowed to go to a school at all that was not Christian but scientific. The conversations died down with the entry into the room of Professor Abrams, a woman in her fifties with an updo that was apparently magical because it never shifted by even a millimetre.  
"Take your seat," she remarked without a movement of her head, looking one by one at all the students who were not in their regular seats. Since there was only one person at each table and the classes consisted of only 15 people, it was always easy to keep track. One of the front seats was empty so far. "Where is Arun?" was also Mrs. Abram's first question. Arun was also one of my friends. The name was explained by his origin: his parents came from India and had moved to the States with him when he was four. Arun was always a very punctual person, so I was surprised that he was late. He couldn't actually be sick, as the report would have already reached the teacher in charge.  
A knock. Almost in sync, all the heads of the class moved to the door. "Yes please?". Arun's face appeared in the doorway. Mrs Abram's mouth was almost a line as she squeezed it straight and looked at him demandingly. "I was at the headmaster's with Ben, my brother," the Indian explained in the slight accent he still had despite being here for so long. Brother? Since when did Arun actually have a brother called Ben? I only knew his sister Priya, who was already studying. Arun and a stranger, apparently Ben, entered the room. At the sight of the brother, I squinted my eyes in surprise and looked first at Arun and then back at Ben. I also saw a question on the faces of the others. The new boy had absolutely no resemblance to Arun. The latter was about 1.90 metres tall and looked like one would imagine a typical Indian to look. Tanned, dark hair and eyes. Ben, on the other hand, was much shorter than Arun and apart from the rudimentary same hair colour, they did not look alike in any way. The new one had skin as pale as if he would never come out in the sun and a very different face shape from Arun, whose face was more like a square. "You are... Siblings?", Sandie now dared to speak, a dark blonde girl I had never had anything to do with. Now the dark-haired one spoke for the first time. "Yes, quasi long distance siblings, it's a very long story." There was something in his voice that sounded strange. Some accent I had never heard before. "You're here in class now?" remarked Mrs Abrams neutrally, as if she wasn't surprised by what they'd just been told. Ben nodded vigorously, whereupon a small strand of hair came loose from his hairdo and fell into his face. But I was probably the only one who noticed. For some inexplicable reason, I had always been watching and noticing everything. Often I just pretended not to see things, but I did, almost always. I had asked myself the question why many people are so inattentive a few times and had never found an answer. What was also quite strange about it, and what just popped into my head when the grey-haired teacher assigned him a seat, was the fact that he had transferred to the school in the middle of the school year. Actually, there was nothing special about that, but the Bronx School of Science was an exception. Namely, there was a process where a test is written and from that it was determined whether a student was allowed to transfer to the school. There was nothing special about it at first-what was strange, however, was the fact that this test always takes place in September and also only on a certain day. So how had Ben got in here in the middle of the school year and without the exam? Mrs Abrams had assigned Ben a seat by now and he sat down at the table next to me. 

"Hi," I greeted him without looking to the side while our teacher opened something on the computer and transferred it to a screen. Murmured conversations ensued as she was not paying attention at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me. Okay, to be fair, it wasn't a stare, but more of a friendly glare. With a questioning look, I turned my head and looked him straight in the eye. "Hey," he smiled. Apparently he wasn't one of those people who smiled with teeth either. With him, only the corners of his mouth turned upwards and nothing more. "How...", I began the question I had just asked myself, but was then interrupted by Mrs Abrams, who had started the presentation and was now looking at me piercingly. "I'm sure your talk is amusing, but it's at least as exciting up here in front." Nodding, I agreed with her and glanced furtively for a moment at Ben, who had drawn his eyebrows together questioningly. I imitated his confused facial expression almost perfectly, as if to ask back what was going on.  
In the five-minute break that always existed between double lessons, I turned to him again towards the end. Arun had been talking to him first, while Naomi had been telling me about her weekend. "So, what's going on here? How did you get here?" He just smiled at first until he finally answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me tell you my secret," the brown-haired man finally declared with a furtive grin. "Okay?", I nodded, eager to hear what he was about to tell. "I'm actually... I'm actually Spider-Man." Confused, I looked at him and tilted my head. My superhero knowledge at least stretched as far as I could tell that the characters were all fictional. "I'm sorry, what?" so I simply replied, hoping that he would say something else now and that I had just misheard. "No seriously, I'm Spiderman," he repeated what he had just said. I nodded in agreement and merely replied "well I don't quite believe you", which elicited a laugh from him. "Who knows," was all he said as he turned to the front and tried to follow the lesson that had just started again. I could tell that he wasn't quite keeping up by the somewhat exasperated look on his face. Another indication that something was going on rather strangely here, because everything learned in class was actually also part of the exam, which he had apparently not taken. At the end of class, no bell sounded, as this had been abolished a few months ago, but Professor Abrams ended the lesson with surprise homework written down with a sigh, and the simple words "have a good day." Then she disappeared from the room and the class became much louder again. Ben was questioned by almost everyone and quizzed-feel about his entire life. Arun too noticed this and pulled Ben along with the words "I would also like a CV", presumably to the next room. I also quickly packed my school things into the small backpack and left the room with Naomi. I had maths with her now too. "My Granny now doesn't care if I wear t-shirts with controversial print, her only condition is that I don't dye my hair neon," she just told me loudly. "I would just dye it in protest if I were you. In neon yellow and rainbow," I suggested in a neutral tone. The blonde just snorted. "Do you want me to be disinherited?"-"Do you?", I asked right back, which made her laugh. "I'm laying it on a bit, that's right." Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't elaborate. The maths room was at the end of the corridor, making it quite easy to get to. Naomi and I were silent the rest of the way, which wasn't uncommon-but what can you say, unless the silence gets weird, you seem to get along. "The new guy, that's weird," she finally began, just before we took a step into the room where Mr Burns was already sitting. Gratefully, I nodded. "I was beginning to think it was just me who noticed."-"I mean, how could someone so good-looking go to the nerd school of the century? Why doesn't he go somewhere else, we only have ugly people?" Surprised, I raised my eyes. I beg your pardon? I hadn't given a single thought to that and frankly I didn't feel like worrying about such things. "You are so superficial," I quickly interjected. "I didn't really mean that either," I began hesitantly, "actually..." "you need a friend too, sweety," the blonde interrupted. Annoyed, I looked at her and pursed my lips. "I have my reasons, and I've explained them to you a thousand times."-"And I still don't understand what your reason actually is now. Don't you want to ruin your future?" By now we had taken our seats and were unpacking materials on the side.   
"Yeah, well, that's it," I mumbled in passing, simply not wanting to broach the subject any further, because that was what I didn't need right now. If Naomi only knew the real reason, she would probably..yeah, what would she do? Probably nothing and why would I tell her something so private then? "Hello!" it was unmistakably Mr Burns. The young teacher was something of a rarity among teachers, for he had managed to get just under 50 per cent of the class to love physics. This was probably not only due to his teaching, which, it should be noted, was also extremely good, but rather to his above-average good looks. Almost every girl had a little crush on the blond man who looked as if he had just come back from surfing. For my part, I could say that I was never particularly attracted to Mr Burns, as that sort of thing can quickly end really badly. I also know from reliable sources that he is in fact married and has a child out of wedlock, but you help where you help, so I always keep mum about such things. If something like that came out about me, I wouldn't want a random student to tell the whole high school. But at a high school, one person would be enough, rumours spread as fast as fire. Or light, it really depends. After all, twenty minutes after a sick note arrived, I already knew that Connor had been expelled from Year 12 for spray-painting the gym and not, as was officially stated, for lack of commitment. Mr Burns was patiently explaining something to a pupil in the front rows and had written down tasks for us to solve. Physics had never been my strongest subject, but I managed to understand everything and with a little time I could solve it. This could not be said of some of the people in the room. While Addison came forward to ask a question, I first asked myself why she didn't have to go home with her top on - because that was definitely against the dress code, as little fabric as there was. Physics flew by, which was really nice because now I only had a double lesson in biology and then lunch break. Naomi and I said goodbye with a high five. She had never been the hugging or generally touching type, so we had just agreed on a high five. She had sport right now, or so I thought. I walked down the two floors in the middle of a huge cluster of mixed age groups. Due to the many students, I was correspondingly slow. There was always only a five-minute break between classes, so I was even late at the end and stood in front of the closed biology door. A hesitant knock echoed off the walls of the hallway as I pounded on the door. It was a solid wooden door, so you had to knock a little harder to get at least a soft sound through. Slowly I opened the door and saw twenty heads turned to me, looking at me in amazement.


End file.
